Stace Of Confusion
by IfOnlyThereWasAHunter
Summary: Stacey and Hunter can't seem to fugure things out. Will Matt Hardy bring them together?
1. Stace Of Confusion

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Kimmi, now get some sleep." I leaned down and kissed my five year old daughter forehead and quickly stroked her hair. Then I made my way out of her room and out to the living room where my wife was holding our other daughter Bailey. "She asleep yet?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep. Kimmi?" I sat down next to her on our couch.

"Yeah Stacey she fell asleep when I left the room, want me to take her to bed?" I reached down for the baby, wrapping my large arms around her and laying her gently in them.

"If you want to Hunter. Maybe after she goes down we can talk." I stopped in my tracks and looked back at my beautiful wife.

"Talk about what honey?"

"A plan of mine." I stared at her.

"Oh, ok." I put Bailey in bed and stepped back into our living room. Stacey stood up and patted the chair, I sat down and she sat down on my lap. "Stacey before you tell me what it is you have to say, I need to talk to you." I kissed her realizing that depending on how mad she got at me that be the last time I kissed her. "Last night I did something I really shouldn't have done."

"What?"

"I, I hit Kurt. And Vince saw and I got suspended."

"Oh honey that's ok."

"No, that's not what I'm upset about." I stopped to think how I could word what I was about to say. " I got really mad and Lita saw me, so she took me out last night."

"Out where, of your mind?" She stood up quickly and I couldn't stop her. She walked to the other side of the room and leaned against our shelf on the wall above the fireplace. I walked over to her calmly and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing happened." That when something did happen, she grabbed a vase and slammed it into my head. The glass shattered and I started to bleed. "Stacey, what the hell was that for?"

"What the hell do you think it was for?" She slapped me across the face. "I don't know what to say to you Hunter. You cheated on me."

"I really didn't, we went out for drinks that's all."

"I don't care get out. Get your kids and get out."

"I can't take them with me, I have no where to go." I felt my eyes well up with tears, but I tried to hold them in. "Stacey where you do expect me to go?"

"I don't Lita seems fond of you, why don't you stay there?" I couldn't hold it anymore, I started to cry, more like weep. "Go Hunter!"

I started back to Kimmi's room and woke her up. "Come on baby, we gotta go. Mommy wants us to go."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked when saw me crying.

"Nothing sweet heart. Let's just go." I hugged her and she swung her arms around my neck.

"I don't want to leave daddy."

"We have to darling. Get dressed and I'll meet you at the door." I walked out of her room and went to me and Stacey's. I started to pack my things when Stacey walked in. "What Stacey? You want to yell at me again. Alright I'll listen." I turned to face her and noticed she too was crying. "Stacey baby what is it?"

"I don't want you to leave." I started towards her and she ran at me. "Please Hunter, let me forgive you. Let me tell you what I have planned."

"Tell me honey." I held her close. "What do you have planned?"

"A trip. I don't know if I really want to do it anymore though. I don't know if you want to." She sat on the bed and continued to cry. "I was going to renew our vows, for our fifth anniversary. Take a vacation with family and friends and they could see us get married this time. But if you cheat on me then I don't know whether to renew our vows or cancel them." She looked away from but I pulled on her chin.

"Honey I would sooner die then divorce you." She leaned up to kiss me and ran her hands through my dirty blonde hair. "Ow!"

"What?" She asked me surprised at my sudden cry.

"My head. I guess from when you hit me with that vase." I held my head and stood up to check it in the mirror. My hair was bloodstained and my scalp was running with blood. "Remind me to be careful when I wash my hair." I sighed and chuckled.

"I'm so sorry about that baby."

"Daddy, are we leaving or not?" Kimmi asked me quietly from our door.

"I don't know sweetie, are we?" I asked Stacey.

"I don't want you too anymore Hunter, no."

"You can go get back in bed." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Goodnight again daddy, goodnight again mommy."

"Goodnight Kimmi." We said in unison.

"Now where were we?" I asked as I laid her down.

"I think we were gonna make up." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned above her and softly smiled and licked my lips.

"Well, I'm ready to make up if you are." I started to kiss her neck and moved up to her lips. "Stacey I can't do this and feel guilty at the same time." I whispered against her lips.

"Then don't feel guilty." She pulled me closer and worked off my shirt, I pulled her up so she was straddling my waist. But then I pushed her away and frowned.

"I think I will go." I stood up and grabbed my shirt. "Keep the kids until I find a place to go. Then I come get them." I grabbed my bags and went out the front door. I opened the door to my F350 and piled my bags in the back. I climbed in the front seat and started the truck when Stacey came running out of the house. I thought about staying and talking, but I couldn't face her, so just as she close enough to reach out and touch the door I sped off. I drove around for a few hours then went to Lita's. "Lita, honey. It's Hunter. Can I come in?" I waited for her door to open and when it did what I saw made me hard. Lita had come to the door in a very tight wrapped towel. "L-Lita, I hope I didn't ruin your plans."

"I didn't have any, unless you have some for me." She came closer and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tried to wiggle away, but Little Hunter told me it would be O.K.

"Lita, I don't know. Me and Stacey got in a fight. I need to stay here for awhile."

"Then let's make the best of it." She pulled away and dropped her towel. She went to the kitchen and got some Bacardi and two shot glasses. "Let's drink to my new roommate." She poured some in my glass and handed it to me. I figured that if I was gonna do what she wanted me to do with her I would need some alcohol, so I drank it down.

"Lita, l-listen, I don't know if I can d-do what you want me to do." I drank more of the alcohol and grabbed a pillow to cover my pants, something about sitting next to a beautiful and naked Lita was just making me, well you know. "Lita."

"Don't talk Hunter." I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me, I guess the alcohol was getting to me because I carried her to her room and laid her down. I kissed her passionately and flipped us so she was on top. "Go slow Hunter."

"You're the one moving fast, Ms. Naked." I joked with her as she took off my shirt, she scratched at my abs and twirled my hair. I softly moaned and she rocked above me. I was still basically clothed, and I could have turned back, but in all reality I couldn't. "Lita what are you doing?" She crawled down and unbuckled my pants, slowly pulling them down.

"What do you think I'm doing silly?" She tickled my area with one hand and scratched at me with the other.

"Kiss me Lita." I moaned. I puckered my lips for her to kiss me but she ripped away my boxers instead. "Lita, please kiss me." Let's just say she kissed me, somewhere else. "L-Lita, honey at least let me p-put on a condom damn." She wouldn't let me pull away, I whimpered under her touch. "Lita."

She sat up and laid her waist above me. "Hunter." She moaned as she moved around me. I held her rhythmically moving hips with one hand and cupped one of her very large breasts with the other. I flipped us over because I couldn't stand her having the control anymore. I leaned back into her and nibbled her neck lightly. "Don't Hunter." She whispered.

"What?" I pulled my lips away and kissed her chest. I held her tighter than I should have because when I pulled my hands away from her sides I could see bruises forming. "Sorry honey." We went on for awhile and when we came to an end I went into the bathroom. Lita came in when she heard sobbing.

"Hunter, if you feel that bad you shouldn't have,"

"Lita it's not that, it's that I've been in love with you since the day you joined the company. And I've dreamt about this night since that day." I turned away but she turned me towards her and kissed me.

"I feel the same way."

"I have kids." I stopped to look at her beautiful body. "And a wife."

"I have a boyfriend, you remember Adam right, you beat each other up last week?" She said sarcastically. "Just come to bed. Tomorrow you can leave if you want, but it's raining and I don't ant you driving intoxicated." I followed her to bed and cuddled up to her, she fell asleep in my arms but I laid awake for a long time.


	2. Back Home

"I came to pick up the kids." I stepped inside my old house and sighed.

"Please Hunter, talk to me." She grabbed my arm. "It's been a week." I pulled my arm away but she grabbed it again.

"I swear you'd better let go." I stared at her expecting her to let go. She squeezed tighter. I leaned into kiss her. She returned the kiss but pulled away quickly.

"Hunter, while you were gone, I met someone." I was shocked and pulled my hand.

"Who?" I prepared myself for the answer.

"Stacey honey who's here?" Matt Hardy came out of the bathroom in a towel holding another one drying his hair. "What's this?" Stacey wiggled out of Hunter's grasp.

"He came to get the kids."

"What was going on?"

"He gave me a little hug, ok. That's all."

"What's up Matt?" I tried really hard to be calm. Matt walked toward me to shake my hand, but he never did, instead he went to hit me. I blocked it and low-blowed him.

"Guys, stop it! Kimmi's here you know!" I reached down and pulled off Matt's towel. I grabbed him by the ear and slammed into the corner of the wall, right between the legs.

"Uh!" Matt hit the ground and held himself. I threw his towel over his naked waist.

"Kimmi, your daddy's here!" I called out to Kimmi. She came running down the hallway screaming wih excitement.

"Daddy!" I wrapped my arms her and picked her up. "Daddy I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Let me get your sister and your stuff and we'll got to Lita's house." Stacey was leaning over Matt when she looked up at me and scowled. "Go on go get your stuff." I didn't say anything to Stacey I just walked in to Bailey's room where she was sitting in her crib playing with a block. "Come here baby, did you miss me?" She gooed at me while I rocked her back and forth. Kimmi stepped inside the room and whined.

"We missed our goodnight song."

"Well, I'll sing it to you tonight."

"Can't we hear it now?" She clung onto my leg. "Please, just once?"

"Fine, how can I not give in to your blue eyes." I started singing Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw when Stacey walked in the room.

"Matt will recover. He went to lay down." I finished the last verse and replied to Stacey.

"You mad?" I asked while I sat Bailey back down.

"No he tried to hit you first, I just won't plan kids with Matt." She chuckled and walked over to me. "If they can hear their song, can I hear ours."

"You don't want to. I have a terrible voice." I was always self-conscious about my voice.

"Hunter, you have no such thing, you're voice is beautiful." I pulled her in for a hug.

"You make me weep, and wanna die. Just when you said we could try, lovin' touchin' squeezin' each other. When I'm alone all by myself, you're out with someone else, lovin' touchin' squeezin' each other." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slid mine to her waist. We started dancing moving closer. When the song was over she kissed me.

"If I tell Matt to leave will you stay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I think both you and the girls will like it. But what will you do about Lita?"

"I told her I had had feelings for her for a long time. I can't leave her."

"Have you?"

"Well not the way I worded it to her. But I guess."

"I've had feelings for Matt too, I told him I loved him. I really don't. You're the only one for me."

"You too." I kissed her. "Kimmi, good news, we get to stay home."

"Can Matt leave, he's mean to us."

"Kimmi." Stacey snapped at Kimmi.

"No tell me honey how is mean to you?" Kimmi quietly pulled up her shirt to her ribs. I saw a bruise and I hit my knees. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. Daddy, he hit me."

"Did he hit Bailey?"

"No Hunter he didn't."

"Not you Stacey. Kimmi honey did he ever hurt Bailey?"

"No, just me and mommy."

"Where did he hurt you Stace?" She grabbed my shirt and wiped off the makeup on one side of her face. She had a black eye and a nice sized cut. "I'll kill him." I walked into Matt's room and grabbed his hair. "Get up."

"Hunter what's wrong buddy, first you low-blow me now you take me offgaurd?"

"You can hit little girl's you oughta be able to hit big boys." I punched him in the jaw and hooked him in the head. He hit the ground unconscious and I called the police. "My emergency is the bastard that beat up my five year old daughter and my wife."

"We're on our way." When the police got there they hauled Matt's ass off to jail and I hugged Stacey.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I didn't want him dead."

"Well, I do."

"I didn't want him dead because I didn't want you in jail." She kissed me and I pulled her closer.

"Our family's back together." We went to bed and hugged on each other and Kimmi and Bailey slept in between us, Kimmi holding onto me tight and Bailey clinging lighly to my arm. "I love you Stacey." I said to my sleeping wife.


End file.
